


My Girl

by NimTheWitch



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: You were expecting an exciting night with your long time friend, and got way more than you bargained for...





	My Girl

You checked your watch for the fourth time in as many minutes, your eyes darting nervously between the door and the the backlit phone screen on the bed beside you. He was late. He was never late, not in the three years you've been meeting up with him.

It had become something of a tradition at the conventions you went to, if he was there, to invite him up to your room for some hang out time. Sometimes he would bring friends, sometimes it would just be him, but it was always fun. It had started as an idea between your con friends to help him blow off some steam in a place where he could be free of any and all expectations, where he didn't have to be Markiplier, he could simply be Mark.

It had sounded crazy the first time you asked, backed by at least five other giggling young women, but as you explained the idea, emphasizing that there would be no flirting of any kind, or expectations along those lines, he'd warmed to the idea and you'd given him the keycard to the suite you were staying in. That night had marked the first night in what had now become some of the best evenings of you life, and you were hoping tonight would take it to a whole new level.

The sound of the door opening brought you out of your reverie and drew your attention to the shadow moving slowly down the short hallway that separated the bedroom from the living space, and you felt your eyes go wide as Mark stepped around the corner into the bedroom. There was something off about him, he was wearing a suit for starters, not his usual pjs and hoodie, and he seemed, almost angry. The room dimmed as he walked slowly over to the bed, his eyes burning with some emotion you couldn't place.

“What's the matter? Not who you were expecting?” He smiled, the burning slowly flaming out to deep crimson, the sclera bleeding out black until there was nothing left but that fiery ring of color.

“What are you doing Ma..” A hand flew to your mouth, stopping the rest of your sentence. The skin was so different from what you knew, harder and smoother, almost like a statue, and the strength in his hand was almost frightening. You looked up into his eyes and felt your heart go still for a moment, seeing the anger and pure animalistic desire reflected there. This wasn't the Mark you knew, not anymore.

“I don't want to hear his name. He's not here now, I am. Don't you still want to play? You looked so excited before.” He said, his voice little more than a growling whisper as he pulled you from the bed, pressing you back against the wall, pinning you there with his chest. You knew that it shouldn't excite you, but for some reason, your own desire seemed to be overloading your brain, sending heat racing through you as he held you in place.

You'd heard of Dark, he was something of a fandom legend, but you'd never thought he was actually real. You'd always just assumed that he was a figment of the collective fangirl imagination that Mark had taken and run with. But as you felt his body heat radiate into your skin and felt his chest rise and fall with hurried breaths, you knew that this was no game, no trick, he was real.

You were pulled from your thoughts by a swift slap to your thigh. You yelped behind his hand, feeling the stinging pain settle into a plasurable burn that did nothing to alleviate the constant pulse between your legs. You leveled an accusing glare at him, earning a smile and a deep, throaty laugh as he pulled his hand back, slower this time, delivering another sharp smack, this one higher up and a little further back. His grin turned to a hungry smile at the not quite pained gasp that slipped out between his fingers, pulling you from the wall only to turn you around, pressing you forward slowly until your chest rested flush against the chilly blue surface. He laughed another throaty laugh as his arm came back, landing a solid swat against one cheek that would have had you jumping away, if you weren't against a wall. He growled as you failed to bite back a whimpering moan and rained a few more down on your clothed back side for good measure.

“Let that be a lesson, I do not repeat myself. When I ask a question, I expect an answer, though, judging from what I just heard, I think the answer is yes.” He pulled you back against his chest, his other hand circling around your waist to hold you in place as he nuzzled your neck. “You smell delicious by the way.” He released you, slowly crossing the few feet back to the bed you'd been laying on when “Mark” came in.

You turned, unsure if you were going to throw yourself at him or give him a good telling off, but as he pulled his shirt over his head, you found that your mind had already been made up. Muscles bunched and rolled along his back as his shoulders settled back in place and you were given a wonderful view of his ass and he crawled onto the bed, turning to crook one beckoning finger. 

“Come play with me.” He growled, patting the bed next to him. You didn't even stop to think, though part of your mind was rebelling at the idea, and moved toward the bed. He raised a hand, stopping you at the side of the bed and grinned, stacking pillows behind himself and turning to face you head on. “Strip for me. Make me believe it's me you want and not that softhearted pansy.” 

You nodded, feeling your body begin to tremble as the fire in your belly grew. You reached behind you, finding the tie that held the beachy dress in place, and pulled it slowly apart, trying to maintain eye contact as the bow came free. The ties fell against your shoulder blades, tickling them softly as you hooked your thumbs into the material at your chest, teasing it away equally as gently until it fell away, revealing your breasts. He groaned softly as you began to inch the dress down your torso, slowly revealing more skin.

“If you don't hurry up, I'm going to tear it off you.” He snarled, his whole body tense.  
You couldn't help the grin that worked its way across your face. You'd been meaning to do this with Mark when he came up, a personal fantasy of yours that you'd hoped to act on tonight, but it would seem that Dark was not so patient. You closed your eyes, working up your courage as you pulled down on the dress, shucking it from your body in one smooth motion, leaving you in nothing but the lacy panties you'd picked out just for this evening.

“Red? Trying to impress are we?” Dark smirked, sitting forward, his eyes roving over every inch of you. You could feel the heat of his gaze on your skin, see the way his body stiffened as you opened your eyes. You subtly clenched your thighs together, trying to relieve the maddening pulse that only seemed to grow worse as his eyes slid down your torso. It seemed to fill you with a new kind of confidence, and you felt a smile cross your lips.

“Yeah well Mar...I mean, he, likes red. Do you?” You asked, doing a cheeky turn for him. You couldn't help but bite down on the corner of your lip, an old nervous habit that you'd been meaning to break, this was further than you'd ever thought you'd go with Mark, let alone his violent and dominating alter ego. He growled again, the sound rumbling through his chest as he began to crawl toward you.

“As it happens, I do.” His eyes had taken on a dangerous gleam and you stilled, unsure about what he was doing until he vaulted off the bed, pushing you to the floor, his weight pinning you there. “Are you thinking of him right now?” His hands began to wander over you body, touching every inch of skin they could find. “Do you wish it was him touching you like this? Do you think he even could?” He palmed one breast, his mouth all but attacking the other in a way that left you nearly speechless.

“No, no.” You shook your head, knowing there was no way he could hear your breathy half moaned answer and drew in a shaking breath as his other hand ran down the center of your torso, slipping under the lace to bury itself in your center, his thumb toying with your nub while his fingers slipped inside you. He released your nipple with a soft pop and growled as he felt the evidence of just how much you'd been enjoying his company.

“Ooo, you're so wet for me, good girl.” He cooed, pressing a searing kiss to your lips. It was the most possessive thing you'd ever felt. He was claiming you in every way possible as he continued to play with your body, his tongue slipping between your parted lips to claim your mouth as well. The pleasure began to overload your brain as his fingers continued to delve into you, pressing up into that soft spot inside you that made your vision go white. He swallowed down every gasping moan and panting breath as he drove you closer and closer to your release.

You couldn't even gather the mental power to move, though you desperately needed something to cling on to as he pushed you higher and further than anyone you'd ever been with. All you could do was lay there as he pressed every button you had, reducing you to a moaning gasping mess. Just as you were about to peak, he pulled away, a truly wicked grin on his face. He laughed softly as you let out a pleading whimper, your eyes floating slowly open as your heart returned to a more normal rhythm.

“Do you want more? Tsk tsk, my girl is greedy isn't she. If you want more, you'll have to work for it.” He pulled you to your feet, holding you in place while you gained your balance, your chest pressed firmly against his own. “You really did a number on me with that strip tease.” He pressed his hips into your torso, letting you feel the bulge that had formed. “What are you going to do about it I wonder?” He pushed you back softly, his hands working quickly to free himself from his pants.

You couldn't help but gasp at the size of him, you'd heard rumors that Mark was pretty well hung, but hadn't ever believed them until now. Your eyes moved between his expectant expression and his straining shaft, wondering just what he wanted from you. You were no blushing virgin, but you'd never been with anyone like him before. You were about to ask what he wanted you to do, when his hands settled on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees. You looked up at him and gasped, he looked positively sinful, his mouth stretched in a grin that made you quiver, and brought the pulsing need back to your core.

“Open.” He purred, his finger trailing down over your lips as his other hand came to rest on the back of your head. He groaned as you slowly parted your lips, never breaking eye contact as he began pushing your head forward, burying himself all the way inside your mouth. You couldn't help but gag as he slid all the way back, your throat spasming around his cock. He gasped softly, and you could feel him twitch against the back of your throat. “Too much for you?” He growled, grinning as he pulled back, giving you room to gasp in air before thrusting back in. 

You were prepared this time, relaxing your throat as you swallowed around him, your tongue playing across the bottom of his shaft. He groaned, holding your head in place as his eyes slid shut. “You dirty little girl, I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth until you can't speak, and you better swallow every drop.” He said, his hips starting to set a quick pace. You attempted to keep up, hollowing your cheeks as the lack of oxygen began to make you feel a little dizzy. He pulled back, his eyes burning with satisfaction as you gasped in a breath, only to have him thrust back into your waiting mouth.

His grip in your hair only tightened as he moved, each gasp and groan sending a bolt of white hot need through you until you could feel yourself soaking through the cotton of the panties you still wore. You'd never been used like this before, taken and used solely for the pleasure of your partner, and it felt so good. You moaned around him, imagining what it would feel like to have him inside your aching channel, and that seemed to be all he needed.

“That's it, take it, so close.” He moaned, all but crushing your face against his body. He groaned, jamming himself down your throat. You could feel it pulsing as he came, your throat working to swallow it all down. He pulled his hips back, giving you room to draw in breath, which promptly caused you to cough, your hand moving to wipe away the small fleck of moisture on your lip.

Before you could collect yourself any further, you were pulled from the floor and turned to face the bed, a hand on your neck forcing you to bend, a sharp ripping sound accompanying the rush of cool air along your sore backside. A stinging swat caught you by surprise pulling half pained moan from you as your body rocked forward. Another slap fell on the other cheek, as you looked back at him, confused by the sudden tonal shift. He looked hungry, his eyes fixed on you glistening center. He looked up and caught your eye, delivering another harsh slap. You tried to swallow down the whimpering moan, but as his mouth spread into a wide grin, you knew he understood just how far gone you were.

“I told you to swallow all of it. You didn't listen. Now turn around and accept your punishment.” His voice had taken on that edge of danger again. It shouldn't turn you on the way it did, but you just couldn't help it. You turned around, pushing your ass a little further into the air for him, getting a soft moan of approval and several more slaps rained down on your already sore cheeks. You tried to stay silent, knowing that any sound would only fuel this exquisite torture, but you couldn't help the little yelping moans that popped out with each hit. Finally, he released his hold on your neck, pulling your body back to press flush against his own, one hand gesturing forward. “Onto the bed like a good girl, and stay on your knees.” He whispered.

He shoved you roughly forward, watching as you crawled cat like up to the head of the bed, legs spread, arms bracing yourself against the head board. You couldn't help but squirm. You'd been on the edge of release the entire time and you needed at least a little friction. You knew you probably shouldn't, knew it wouldn't do much good, but you couldn't resist closing your thighs, rubbing them together in a vain attempt at some relief, only to feel a sharp sting against your skin.

You looked back to see Dark, belt in hand, glaring at you. You whined, spreading your legs open again, eyes drawn to the movement of his hand over his rigid cock. He whipped the belt across your thighs one last time for good measure and you saw it twitch upward at the sound you made.

“Oh, my girl, you sound so good. I could listen to you scream all night. In fact, I think I just might.” He tossed the belt away, climbing onto the bed behind you and pulling your ass back to meet his hips, sliding into you with one swift motion and a quiet hiss. “So tight, so hot. You want this so badly don't you?” He asked, his hips moving in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He intended to drag this out as long as he could.

“Yes, please.” You pleaded, trying to fight the iron grip he had on your hips, needing him to move faster, go harder, anything to relieve the aching tension you could feel coiling up in your belly. He released one hip, his hand moving down over your back and around your belly to your core, circling your clit with the same slow pace.

“Are you my girl?” He asked, pressing just a little harder, his hips speeding up just a little more. “I need to hear you say it.” He purred, watching your head nod wordlessly. His hand settled back on your hips as he began to thrust in earnest, tiring of the game. He groaned as you fought to answer, trying to form words around the gasping moans of pleasure he was wringing from you. “Say it, say you're mine!” His grip on your hips tightened as he spoke his hips pistoning forward as his cock slammed into you, setting every nerve on fire. 

“I'm yours!” You panted, your arms going weak from the rush of sensation. Your hips were bruising, you could feel it, but you didn't care as he thrust himself into you harder than ever. You felt yourself peak, screaming out his name as your whole body began to shudder. He reached down, grabbing you around the middle, pulling you up to be flush with his chest, one hand on your breast while the other buried itself in your folds, teasing your nub to keep you cumming as long as possible.

He drew in a shaky breath as his body began to jerk, his mouth coming down to your shoulder as he growled out something you couldn't quite understand. You screamed as he bit into your shoulder hard. The sensation forced you straight into another orgasm, your body bowing outward as he growled into your shoulder, his body stilling as he followed you over the edge.

You collapsed into a heap on the bed, both desperately dragging in shaky breaths as your bodies tried to make sense of the over stimulation. You rolled over, a grin on your face, ready for the verbal sparring you somehow knew would follow, only to be met with an empty bed. Your phone buzzed against the pristine covers, alerting you to the fact that you were once again dressed and you grabbed it. 

There was a message from Mark, saying that he was sorry for being late, he got held up at an after party, that he was on his way up now with a couple friends, and the other was from an unknown number, it consisted of two words on a background of black with crimson eyes staring out at her, the words read “my girl”.


End file.
